Happy Early Birthday!
by Rincer of Winds
Summary: England is gritting his teeth and having an independance day dinner with America. When England attempts to confess something to America and France sticks his nose into their buisness, things go awry quickly. USUK, rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

My first chapter! I'm going to make it three chapters, and I'll update once every few days. If you want me to update faster review, reviws are my motivation! I'm writing a USUK because I love that pairing, and the plot bunny attacked me. I hope you enjoy!

**I don't own Hetalia, or any characters mentioned. The one's not mentioned... well, I definatly don't have Russia and Austria locked in my room, okay? I don't. Not at all.

* * *

**

Italy stood in a kitchen, hovering over several pots and pans. England stood on the opposite side, frying fillets of fish for fish and chips.

"All done England!" Called Italy. "There are French fries, hamburgers, chicken, and pizza."

"Thanks again for your help Italy." Said England, untying his apron.

"Ve… who's all this for?" Asked Italy, eyeing the pizza hopefully.

England stared out the kitchen window. "Oh, just a friend."

"They must be very special!" Italy glanced at the clock. "I'd better go; Doitsu said he had something important to tell me tonight." He walked out the door, waving to England.

England returned the wave, and began to plate the food. The pizza went on a silver platter. Fried chicken into a lattice bowl. Hamburgers were stacked into a neat pyramid on a red white and blue tray. And lastly the fish and chips went onto plates.

One by one, England carried the dishes into the dining room and set them out. When he finished, he took a step back. The table looked beautiful. There were two places set, with food arranged around the plates. The tablecloth was blue, with white rose petals scattered on top. Everything had stars or stripes, and was red white or blue. Smiling, England went back into the kitchen and brought out his prize- a 7 layer chocolate cake with the word "America" spelled on the top using fifty white stars. The preparations were complete He glanced at his calendar. "July third. I hope this goes well…"

Just then, the door burst open. "Hey, England!" England turned to see America, who was clutching a coke. "Woah, the place looks nice!"

"I know I'm a day early, but… happy independence day."

America grinned. "You remembered!"

Gritting his teeth, England replied, "How could I forget. You earned it fairly." England winced at that lie. Did the fool know how many string he had pulled and bribes he had made to keep him from being destroyed?

The two sat down. "All my favorites!" America cried. "Including…" he trailed off.

"_Is this tasty?" Asked a young America, looking at the fish and chips his hero had given him._

"_Of… of course you dummy!" Said England, upset that even a child thought he couldn't cook._

"_Oh. Yummy!" America began eating, savoring every bite as England looked on with a surprised but pleased expression._

"Including fish and chips." America finished. "Homemade?"

"Only the best for your big day."

They exchanged polite conversation as they ate, America eating as he talked and England trying in vain to understand him. The cake was served, and England managed to claim one slice to America's three. After dinner, they moved into the living room to talk.

"mmm… the fish and chips was the best part!"

England looked up. "Really?"

"By far. Why do you look so surprised?"

"Oh… no reason. So what are your plans for tomorrow?"

"I'm thinking about just spending the day at home actually."

"Oh. Well, you're welcome here anytime."

America smiled. "Thanks! I might take you up on that."

After a long silence, England cleared his throat. "America… I tried to tell you this once before, but I didn't get to finish."

"What?"

"I'm always fighting you, but it's not because I hate you. You need challenges, and I do my best to provide them even though I usually end up severely hurt. I do it because I lo-"

"England!" Italy burst in, dragging Germany behind him. "Douitsu and I are dating!"

England looked behind Italy to a very embarrassed Germany. "Congratulations."

"Thanks… Can we go now Feliciano? You've told everyone."

"Ve… allright! Goodbye England! Goodbye America!"

The pair left as suddenly as they had arrived. "I'd better go too England." Said Anerica, standing up. "I'll come back tomorrow." He pulled on his coat, adding "Oh, I'm glad you don't hate me. But challenge? Please! I am the hero after all."

"Goodnight America." Said England, rolling his eyes.

"Goodnight!" America closed the door behind him.

"I love you." Said England, but it was too late. It was always too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, it's only been a day... but I had to continue this! Thank you for all the favorites, and please continue reading and reviewing! England and America... *sigh*

**I do not own Hetalia, nor any of the characters. I do, however, own a piano.

* * *

**

The next day, America arrived at England's house bright and early. "England!"

A sleepy England opened the door. "America? It's five in the morning…"

"I woke up early! Today is my special day!"

Using great self control, England did not slam the door in America's face. "Come in then, and I'll go change." He said, gesturing to his pajamas with an embarrassed smile. Eyes widening as he saw which pajamas he was wearing, he dashed off to his bedroom blushing furiously.

America smirked. Unicorn pajamas, huh? He should have expected it from England. Still chuckling, he flopped onto England's couch and began to plan the day out in his head. First they would go eat breakfast, and then maybe a movie. Some new movie was out that everyone was going insane over… the seventh part in a series. Yeah, he'd drag England to that. After the movie they could go to a park, then out to dinner, and back home. It sounded like a great plan. In fact… He stood. "It's a day only a hero could plan out!"

England walked up, shrugging on a sports jacket and adjusting his tie. "Pardon?"

"I've planned our whole day!" He proceeded to detail his plan to England, who only paid partial attention. Why did this sound so much like a… a date to him? He knew it wasn't, it was a birthday celebration. So why did the word "date" keep spinning around his mind?

* * *

That evening, when America was finally finished dragging England all over the country; England excused himself to put up his souvenirs. America settled down to examine the wand England had bought him at the movie.

"Englaaaand?" Asked a man, sticking his head through the doorway.

"France? What the heck are you doing here?" Asked America.

"America?" France said, startled. Then, mouth spreading into a wide grin, "Oh, you and England are finally spending the night! It's about time, though I'm shocked he didn't call me first for tips…"

America blinked. "Wait, what?"

"Don't deny it! You two have decided to embrace love, and confess to each other under pale sheets with the moon shining in through the window lighting your splendor…" France sighed, clasping his hands together.

"England and I are friends… nothing more."

France smiled. "Then why is he in love with you?"

America's jaw dropped. "Do what now?"

France paused. "What, you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"But it's so obvious!"

America made a fist. "Look frog-face, what are you talking about?"

France was laughing. "You mean… you really couldn't tell… ah, this is rich! You don't even know that England loves you!"

"No he doesn't! I would have…" America caught himself. "No he doesn't!"

"You would have what? Ah, poor little America, is it possible he loves England too?"

"Shut up you pervert! He might hear you!"

France pointed. "You didn't deny it!"

"So what? I've never even thought about it, so how should I know if I do or not at the spur of the moment!"

France liked his lips. "I don't know how you can be around his and not want to make love, I certainly do. I've had dreams of taking England and-"

"Don't talk about England like that!" Yelled America, shoving France out the door.

"Goodbye America!" called France. America responded by slamming the door in his face.

"Who was that?" Asked England, coming back down the hallway.

America ignored the question, seething at the thought of that… that frog and his England together. "England, do you want to sleep with me?" he said sharply.

England dropped the teacup he had been holding. "I… um… P-pardon?" he squeaked.

"France said you did."

"I..I…" He busied himself with cleaning the tea off the floor.

"He said I loved you too."

At this, England dropped the shards he had been picking up. "You do?" he asked. "Ow!" a thin line of blood went across his hand.

America ran to him, taking the hand in his. "England! Are you all right?". The previous conversation had been forgotten. All he could think about was England being hurt.

"Yes… I'm fine." Said England, wincing.

"No you aren't, you're bleeding! Come on, let's take you to the bathroom to get some bandages." America picked him up bridal style, and carried him down the hall to the bathroom, practically running. "It'll be okay England, don't worry! I'll take care of you like you used to take care of me."

"It's just a cut." Said England. America swerved into the bathroom, bumping England's head against the doorframe.

"Ow! Bloody idiot…"

"I'm sorry England!" America sat him down on the bathroom counter. "Where are the bandages?"

"In the medicine cabinet." England rubbed his head gingerly.

America succeeded in finding the bandages and disinfectant in the medicine cabinet, and placed them beside England. He gently took England's hand and turned on the faucet, washing the blood off with care.

England watched him closely. America was close to tears, touching the cut lightly. Soon he finished, and dabbed disinfectant on the wound. He bandaged it, and turned his attention to England's head.

"You're going to need an ice pack." Said America, picking him up and walking to the kitchen to prepare one. England was more than happy to let America continue to play the nurse, and rested his head against America's chest, relishing in the attention.

America finished, and took England to the couch, where he sat next to him. "Let's watch a movie!" he cried, turning on the television. An old western was on, and America quickly became absorbed. England did his best to pay attention, but westerns were never his style. He kept thinking about what France had said. How had he known? And if he had been correct about England, was he correct about America? As he puzzled over the last question, his head began to droop. In a matter of minutes, he was asleep.

America looked over, and saw the sleeping England. Smiling, he moved the man until England's head rested in his lap. Adjusting the ice pack, he looked at England's sleeping face.

"You know what? France was right. I do like you England. I wonder if you feel the same way?"

An hour later, he squeezed in-between England and the couch, burying his nose into England's hair and wrapping his arms around England's waist. "Goodnight England. I… I love you."Said America, shutting his eyes.

* * *

A bit longer than I thought... last chapter coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

The last chapter! I was thinking about what England would do if America confessed first, and I decided that the romantic in him would be offended. And to anyone who knows me outside of FanFiction- I can't keep you from reading my work, but please make sure your reviews are constructive and not about arguments. If you don't like my ideas about the pairing, don't click on the story. It's that simple.  
Sorry about that folks, it was the only way to ensure she read it.

I do not own Hetalia, or any characters of. If I did, there would be many more slashes by now.

* * *

England awoke the next morning with a cold pack draped over his eyes. He reached up to brush it off, only to find his arms pinned to his side. Twisting around, he found himself face to face with America, who grinned at him. "You're finally awake!"

England gulped and stood, ducking out of America's arms. "Were we like that all night?"

America nodded. "Hey, I need to tell you something!"

Ignoring this, England picked up the ice pack and took it to the kitchen to empty it. On the way, he glanced at his watch. "Five in the morning again." He groaned. "He never used to get up this early…"

America was waiting for him when he re-entered the living room. He knew that England preferred to take things slowly, but feelings that had been hidden for centuries were welling up and he had to release them. Besides, he had always rushed into things, why stop now? "England! I have to tell you what I realized last night!"

"What, that sleeping on a couch hurts your back?" Asked England with a wince. "Bloody wanker, you couldn't have woken me up so I could go to bed?"

"No, it's not that!" America paused. "What, you really have back pains? Gosh, I thought only Japan was old enough for that! You must be older than I thought."

England glared at the younger man. "Aren't you kind. And to think that…." He sighed. And to think that I love you despite all that. He finished in his head.

"To think what?" Asked America.

"Nothing."

America shrugged. "Whatever. Now can I please tell you what I realized?"

"Fine, since you seem determined too."

Beaming, America proclaimed, "I love you!"

England froze. Had he just heard… He had, hadn't he. In the least romantic way possible, he had heard that. "You… you git! You absolute worthless git!"

"Huh?"

England continued on his rant. "You realized last night? Idiot! And that's how you choose to tell me? Do you realize," He stood in front of America now, almost shouting the words, "That this whole thing, this whole dinner, was because I love you? Because I have loved you for centuries now, and I wanted to tell you in a special way?"

"England… I…" America backed away, looking confused.

"And do you mean to tell me that if it weren't for Germany and Italy bursting in on me when I was trying to tell you, you wouldn't have felt the same way yet?" He shook his head. "You idiot!"

America walked up to him. "Iggy…"

"Don't call me that." Whispered England, hands shaking.

"Arthur… did you just say that you loved me?" America asked, smirking.

"Yes, okay? I love you too you fool." Said England, reaching for his front door. "I need some fresh air…"

America caught him before he made it out the door. "Oh no you don't. You just gave me a speech on how un-romantic I was, so I'm not letting you go after a confession like that!"

"America, I'm warning you…" England growled, turning to see America's face. His next words were cut off though, as America pulled him closer. "Gerroff!" he mumbled into America's shirt.

Grinning, America tipped England's head up and leaned down into a kiss. Ignoring Englan's muffled protests, he focused on the taste of tea that now filled his mouth. By the time they broke off, gasping for air, England was no longer trying to escape. Instead, he was determinedly trying to unclasp America's belt. America, to his surprise, found his hands un-tucking England's shirt.

"Can we… Do you want to…" England asked clumsily, still trying to get enough oxygen in his lungs.

America nodded furiously. "Just let me call France first." Smirking at England's confused and horrified expression, he added, "Trust me on this one."

* * *

It went pretty fast, but I wanted to get it over with before I got tired of writing it, so sorry to those of you who pointed out how rushed it seemed! Poor England, who knows what he's got himself into? Well, until next time I write a Hetalia story, this is **The end.**


End file.
